All My Untold Secrets
by on.ings.like.weagles
Summary: Its my opinion that people often do stupid things after such raw heartbreak... and Bella Swan is no exception. The consequences are further reaching that even she could have imagines. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor anyone else's but Stephanie Meyer… sorry **

**All My Untold Secrets**

Prologue

The deafening music pounded in my ears; chaotic and destructive, just like me.

I threw back vodka after vodka, letting it take me away on the cloud of meaningless oblivion. Moving my body to the hypnotizing beat, I closed my eyes and fingered the tiny plastic bag that was burning a hole in the back pocket of my ripped black jeans. Oh, how I loved Jeremy; he had opened my eyes to the real world, and without him, I never would know the joy of that instant rush; ecstasy. Plucking a single pill from the plastic, or maybe it was two, but who cared; I swallowed it with another burning shot of pure vodka. Slowly, I felt the creeping effects of my favourite drug, soon feeling downright confident and carefree as I danced around the room of sweaty bodies, sashaying and grinding against anything and anyone.

My fragile mind started to slip away from me, but who really gives a crap. Minds suck.

Adrenaline ignited in my tiny, lithe body, and I climbed my way onto a nearby table, not caring what I looked like or who was watching. Ripping my black-and-blood red check jacket off my shoulders and throwing it on the floor, I danced away the night. Not so innocent, and defiantly carefree.

And that's how all it began. So cheesy, I know… but it's the truth.

My fingers twitched violently… then my arms… and there go my legs… oh whatever; I was freaking shaking from head to toe.

Staring down at the desk in front of me, I drowned out the annoying voice of the teacher was talking about the ever-looming graduation and tried to concentrate on anything other than the nervous energy flowing through me like fire; begging me to end the pain of feeling anything at all. I needed numbness; I needed to feel nothing. It was so much easier that way; either nothing, or excited oblivion.

But I could never let myself feel real feelings; they were freaking dangerous. Staring down at my forearm, I gazed at the faint white lines that ran over and over in a macabre pattern. And then I counted them; allowing myself to be lost in the mindless counting, but never allowing myself to remember; not a single memory that was a reason behind each pearly scar. I only thought of the number; and the addictive bittersweet release I felt when I made them.

Control; it was all about control, but I didn't need it anymore, I was on the new and better things; namely drugs, booze and cigarettes, but never razor blades anymore. I wasn't suicidal; I was nothing - nothing at all.

Yet my body kept twitching and shaking, aching from head to toe from the ever-present need. My dad was right about something for once; withdrawals did freaking suck, but it wouldn't be long now, ten more tortuous minutes in this hell hole and then I could disappear; just me and my beloved stash.

And then the world would be a better place.

Friday nights are for lack of a better word… freedom.

Three days of nothing but empty hours waiting to be filled with mindlessness and oblivion. And not to mention, the most raves that ever went down in Port Angeles.

I jumped smoothly onto my black as midnight motorbike that Jake had fixed up for me, before he too vanished from my life. But I couldn't remember him; I wouldn't. Revving the engine, I tore wildly out of the school car park, with just my bag of essentials and me. Speeding past the little town of Forks, I headed straight for party-until-you-drop Port Angeles; and another rave, and Jeremy.

Fingering the cash I had easily lifted from Charlie's wallet that rested safely in my pocket, I smiled. A ghost-like grin, when I thought of the tiny little bags of treasure I could score now. I was almost out; but with Jeremy and $550, I was set for another couple of weeks.

Itching for a dulling drink, I pulled the small silver flask from the tiny hidden compartment on my bike and took a large swallow of vodka, embracing the feeling of burning fire down my throat. It was the best feeling I knew now, after ecstasy of course; completely painful but pleasurable at the same time.

Revving the engine, I sped down the highway at the fastest speeds I could manage on my sleek black Harley, completely oblivious to anything. I just loved the speed. It made me believe for a second that I could do anything; like the world was at my fingertips.

I took swallow after swallow of whiskey, staring blankly at the tiny broken heart tattoo on my hipbone, as I rocked back and forth to the beat. When had I gotten that? Looking into the mirror through hazy, bloodshot eyes; I resisted the urge to laugh hysterically when I finally realized why Charlie had grounded me this time. A scarlet stud protruded from my left nostril; glittering just like a bloody diamond in the light.

Oh well. Home… out… it was all the same to me. I had music here; pills here; whiskey here. I only missed the feeling of a hundred bodies moving to the music, grinding against one another in a drunken haze. But it was just for the week, then school would be out and I would be finally free.

I might as well just leave now; I had flunked all my meaningless classes anyway. Except art; that weird ass teacher seemed to get high over my paintings and sketches of destruction and emptiness. "Innovatively creative" she said. I would have just called it what it was, crap, and failed me on the spot. But whatever floats her boat.

Turning the radio up full blast; I took another swig of whiskey and swayed my hips back and forth to the blaring metal rock; letting myself get lost in myself; it was east to get lost in the emptiness that was me.

Empty.

School was finally out, and I had no freaking intentions of ever going back to that torturing hell hole. Who cared about high school or college? Not me. Give me a party 24/7 and a place to crash and lose a hangover, and I'd be just peachy.

I packed up everything important to me; fake ID (who ever made a rule about underage drinking, really was stupid to give us the technology to make fake ids, but whatever), a couple of sets of clothes, a toothbrush, etc; and the remainder of my ecstasy and uppers; and whiskey, and vodka. Slipping silently into Charlie's room as he slept, I crept to his bedside table and lifted the four hundred dollars that was there. Apparently for my graduation gift, but there was no way in hell I was graduating, and I sure as hell wasn't going back to repeat any time soon. He would be better off without me anyway. Then I slinked stealthily away, throwing the tiny duffel bag over my bone thin shoulder, and walked out the front door; for the very last time.

Turning on the ignition of my Harley, I slipped a couple of uppers into my mouth and swallowed it with a mouthful of vodka. Then sped away; never looking back.

Destination: another rave - and a lifetime of mindless emptiness.

With the taste of bitter alcohol in my mouth, I danced sexily around the room, letting the hypnotizing beat of the music take me away. Body after body pressed against mine, but I didn't care. A warm hand suddenly rested on my shoulder and I turned to face the stranger that had interrupted my dancing through blurry eyes. Staring into deep, bottomless ebony eyes, I smiled drunkenly then I followed as they tugged at my hand and pulled me after them. Well, him. I checked him out slowly, my gaze taking him in from head to toe and then I smiled; tall with jet black hair and wiry muscles; he was definitely hot in a dark kind of way. Well, a very dark way, seeing as his ripped body was clad in only black.

Not really caring about what I was doing or why, I walked after him, allowing the situation to take me somewhere new; somewhere exciting. I needed some adventure; the excitement was hitting a plateau again. He led me into a small, dark bed room, with a half-empty bottle of vodka still in my hand. When he suddenly stopped, I tripped and sank to the floor; not caring though, I tipped the bottle back in my mouth, letting it all run down my throat in waves of fire. Another bottle was thrust into my hand, and I drank it down; and then another and another and another.

I felt someone tug my hand, and then I was lying on something so soft with silky fabric caressing my skin and that hot guys lips on mine and my body started acting all on its own, as my mind slipped away - completely away.

Oh, the oblivion.

I stared at the tiny thing in my quivering hands and wanted to vomit.

My fingers itched with the desire to throw it away and then drink myself out of this completely messed up nightmare. I flexed them, trying to stop the burning, but only another drink would do that; only that would let me fall into numbness again. A plastic bag burnt a hole in my back pocket, and my tongue was like rough sandpaper; waiting for the drugs and booze to slid down and let me be free again.

But then I stared down at the tiny thing in my hands, and had to resist the urge to cry.

To scream.

To wail.

To yell.

To bawl.

To die.

To cry.

It burnt like fire in my fingertips; hot and scalding and I whimpered softly, knowing that I could never be numb again; fate hated me too much even for that… now it was going to be all about the pain… withdrawals, feelings, memories… and Forks again. I was going home.

Closing the door of my tiny black car, I held myself together with my arms, as I walked up the grey pavement and took a huge breath, before I knocked on the door that opened up to that ever so familiar home with such happy memories; as if. It was torture being back here, and I knew that if it wasn't for my… predicament, there was no way I would be within 100 miles of this house, or this town.

The door swung open and the woman that answered looked at me in blank confusion, her scantily clad body soft and pure, compared to my skin and bone's one that was sallow and tainted. I hated her already, seeing the calculating look in her eyes and the predatory smile that curved her cherry lips. I was going to introduce myself, but her face flickered with sudden recognition and she called out softly, "Honey? Someone's here for you." I heard those all too familiar footsteps trudge slowly down the stairs, but kept my face blank and emotionless as I stared at the content and happy man in front of me, who had just slung one arm lazily around that chick's waist. To interrupt his mindless staring at her oh so perfect face, I coughed softly, trying to get his attention.

He turned to me, and then froze, shock still. I didn't blame him.

Shifting the black shoulder bag from one arm to the other, I whispered quietly, my voice still a little hoarse from the cigarettes I had smoked only a few days ago, which I was missing like hell; "Hey Dad."


	2. My Past And My Beginning

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor anyone else's but Stephanie Meyer… sorry **

**All My Untold Secrets**

Chapter One - My Past and My Beginning

Bella POV

I let the bitter, salty tears stream down my sallow and deathly pale face, as I remembered the heated argument that had just taken place downstairs only a few minutes before; right before he had ordered me to my room and then left for another upscale party with his new twenty-year old slut of a wife. Charlie, my freaking father of all things, wanted me to get a freaking abortion; he actually had the nerve to stand in front of me and tell me that he wanted me to kill my child.; **his** first, and most likely, only grandchild; which I of course vehemently refused to do.

Obviously I wouldn't; at just three months along, I was already in love with my baby. I loved this child more than anything. I would do anything for it; hell I had already done all I practically could; no smoking, drinking, drugs, cutting, nothing at all since that day I read that tiny pink positive sign. I would never hurt my baby, and I thought my father wouldn't either. He was the only one I thought I could trust and rely on; my calm in this crazy, messed-up world that was determined to break me down.

But he had freaking changed, and definitely not for the better by human standards. Now the head of the police in Forks and about to be promoted to the head of police in Port Angeles; he wanted nothing to ruin his spotless reputation and perfect life. He already had the beautiful teenage wife, the perfect job, and a daughter that was apparently at Harvard Med., and currently studying to be a doctor.

All lies. Well not all lies; just when it came to me - his daughter of course. My own father had lied about his only child, hidden from the world about who I really was: an ex-druggie, an ex-slut, an ex-drunk… and a soon-to-be mother. A mother who would face the whole freaking world for her child and who had given up her entire world for her baby.

And then he had the freaking nerve to give me an ultimatum: abortion or kicked out onto the streets.

He thought he was being so freaking clever; did he honestly think I would care more about my own comfort than the life of my own child? What a freaking bastard; and his freaking bastard girl who just put more and more ideas into his head… uptight, spoilt Bitch.

I thought he would at least be smart enough to realize that I would leave here before I killed my baby; I would die before I killed my child, but maybe that was his goal. Maybe he wanted me to die, so he could just pretend I never existed and keep on living his 'perfect' life. He didn't want me. No one ever did. Not Edward, not Jake, not my family… and not my father.

Writing my last note to my bastard father; my tears fall to the paper, leaving an array of wet teardrop shapes on the page, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my salty tears, so I screwed the note up and wrote another; my bitterness and anger seeping out like venom from the paper.

_Charlie,_

_Don't bother trying to look for me… not that you really would because if you ever found me, then you would have to come clean to the whole world that everything in your perfect bloody life isn't perfect._

_I'm leaving here forever, and I'm not ever coming back… you'll never see me again; me or my child, your own grandchild._

_Please tell your freaking bitch thank-you for all the wonderful things she did to make me feel welcome, like turning everything against me and watching you yell at me and abuse me day after day. What a great step-mom she is, I hope she leaves you and takes all you money and your perfect life away - it is what you deserve anyway. _

_I hope you die and burn in hell for eternity_

_From, and not with the least love,_

_The person formerly known as your daughter,_

_Bella_

_PS. I know you wanted the blood of my child, but all you are going to get is mine._

_Sorry to disappoint you once again._

Placing the note on the kitchen counter, I hastily put all my belongings in a tiny bag, then slid Charlie's bank card in my jean pocket. I would just take all the money on it then ditch it; he would mostly cancel the account anyway once he knew I took it. Placing the bag in the trunk of my tiny black car, I slipped lithely back into the house and up to my room; carefully pulling a marked floorboard up and took out the photo album and blank CD that lay there. Walking out the door, I placed them on the passenger seat, then walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a razor-like steak knife out of the knife block. Whispering a soft sorry to my baby, I pressed the knife to my skin and bit back the tears that sprung to my eyes at the sudden pain.

But worse was the familiar feeling of control… And the sudden and desperate need to keep cutting, to feel that welcoming release that was screaming bloody murder at me to ease the pain; but for my baby, I held the overwhelming feeling at bay, and I walked over to my note and let my life blood drip onto the words, covering most of it in cherry black spatters. Moving over to the wall, I placed my wrist against the white wash and then dragged it softly around the room, leaving a dripping trail of my scarlet blood in its wake.

Feeling woozy, I pressed a towel to my wrist to stop the bleeding, and just stared at the obscenity around me; the dark-scarlet line that covered every wall, slowly dripping down to the ground and staining the light beige carpet. My ex-father would be furious, only surpassed by that bitch of his, Kimberly. I wistfully wished I could stay and see their reactions, but knew that if I didn't move soon, Charlie would probably find me and bring me home, or arrest me. And that was never going to happen; over my freaking dead body was that ever going to happen.

Walking away from the macabre scene, a tiny hollow laugh escaped my lips as I thought about how the chief of police was going to have to explain the blood all around his house and what looked like a suicide note from his pregnant daughter. Especially since it was Wednesday; so all the police from Forks would be coming home with him to play poker and watch the football game. He was in for a bloody shock.

Tapping the accelerator lightly, I drove away from haunting Forks and out into the big bad world again; just me and my baby.

A hour or so later, I drove just outside of busy Port Angeles until I found the nearest car-park in front of a small grocery store, and stopped the car. Rubbing my stomach ruefully to try and stop the incessant nausea, I eased my tired and aching body out of the car, and pulled on a grey jacket; didn't really need to draw attention to the deep slice in my wrist now surrounded by dry crusted blood. My throat ached and my stomach was growling. One more of the lovely side effects of living with Charlie and quitting the drugs, drinks and cigarettes, I was always freaking hungry. Plus throw in a spontaneous pregnancy and I was like an eating machine; A very hormonal eating machine at that.

Once inside the small shop, I breathed a sigh of relief, the air conditioning was so refreshing and cool. Grabbing a basket in one hand, I walked slowly through the aisles and plucked this and that off the shelves. Not a whole lot, but enough for a day or two. Grabbing icy cold lime-flavored milk out of one of the fridges, I resisted the urge to skull it right there and then. Something inside me craved that weird flavor and I found myself grabbing three more. Oh well, I was thirsty after all; blame the baby.

I turned the corner and practically fell down in shock. A huge, painfully handsome man with dark russet skin and black hair was standing a mere three feet away from me, pushing a trolley piled high with food through the aisles. As he lifted his head, my heart stopped beating, not because his black-brown eyes were so beautiful on his dark chiseled face, but because I had seen them before… So many times before that it almost hurt to know why I hadn't seen them in so long... "Jake?"

And that's where my life truly began.


	3. My Little Angels

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor anyone else's but Stephanie Meyer… sorry **

**All My Untold Secrets**

Chapter 2 - My Little Angels

Bella's POV

Sitting in the peacefully sweet silence, I rocked back and forth on my hand-crafted rocking chair. A gift, the last one I had ever accepted in such a long time. Gazing down at the tiny little child in my arms, I smile happily, loving the feeling of warmth against my icy skin. I watch with wonder as she breathes in and then out again, her lips cutely pouting in her sleep. Marveling at the magic that was my little angels was my favourite thing in the world; I could never get enough of them. Light poured in through the open window, softly dusting my skin with glittering diamonds. Grinning broadly, a soft giggle escapes my lips, remembering how the kids love my skin and Chiara's as well for that matter. Except Mira, but I knew she just wanted to sparkle like me, and was upset that Chiara did instead of her; no matter how many times I explained to her that in a few months she could glitter too; teenagers these days, honestly, so impatient.

Glancing around the room, I watch mesmerized as my little darlings slowly open their eyes to a brand new day, wiping away the last traces of sleep; so full of life, so innocent and carefree. A tear trickles down my cheek, feeling anew the deep scars that the world has left on every person in this house.

"Don't cry, my darling, it'll be okay."

I didn't turn, just sank into the tender arms of the man behind me. Just like with the children before me, he cradled me in his arms, draining the pain and anguish away; but not the memories. They would forever stay strong with me as my burden and curse to forever bear. For my babies, I would bear this weight of sorrow.

"Mama, Is it uppie time now?"

Chiara's angelic voice brought me back to earth, and as I giggled with her, I grabbed hold of her tiny hand and walked to all my babies rooms, and dragged them out of bed… some enthusiastic, some not.

Aida and Valerio, Tulio, Arianna, Celstina, and Mirabella, were all dragged from their beds, and mercilessly as they would put it. Angel could sleep for now and Chiara was already trailing after me.

"Mum, do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"For the last time Mira, yes, you have to go to school tomorrow, just like yesterday and the day before and the day before that. And yes, you do have to take Tulio and Celstina to school for me as well; you know I can't be in two places at once."

"Could if you tried…"

Holding back laughter at her comment and well the somewhat truth in it, I gently nudged my baby Mira forward; knowing without a shadow of a doubt that if she didn't move it soon, she was never going to get going and we couldn't have that.

"But mum, there's going to be some new kids tomorrow, and you know I don't like it when there are new kids; I've had enough of having to be nice to some random kids that I don't even want to be friends with in the first place…"

"Well that's what you should have thought about before you signed up for the welcoming committee."

"But, Muuuuuuuuuummmmmmm, you know it was the welcoming committee or the stupid cheerleading squad. DO I LOOK LIKE THE KIND OF PERSON THAT WANTS TO PRANCE AROUND IN A TUBE TOP AND MINI LIKE ALL THOSE OTHER DANCING PIXIES?"

"But it's such a pretty name for a cheer squad, Mira, and it would have been fun to be a cheerleader. I'm gonna be one in high school."

"Not everyone is a loopy fashion prodigy with a sickening love for all things pretty, Tiny Tina."

"Stop calling me that! My name's Celeste… CELESTE!"

"Bite me, Tiny Tina."

Argg, kids fight way too much… way, way too much.

"Okay kids, stop fighting, eat your breakfast like the good little angels I know are buried in there somewhere underneath your horns, and for goodness sake give your mother a rest before she attacks one of you again."

I smiled gratefully up at Antonio, my knight in shining armor; who was holding two four year olds in his arms, both of who were talking to each other rapidly and in a language entirely their own; adorable Aida and Valerio. God knows that only a man like Toni could have two kids that were as well behaved as him and just as beautiful.

"Thanks, Toni. Mira and Celeste are annoying the hell out of each other more than usual. It does get old after a while."

"And you would think that Mira would know better than to fight with Celeste or at least not sink to a seven year old's level. Isn't she sixteen now?"

"I AM SEVENTEEN!"

"Not for another three long months, Mira."

"Whatever, I'm outta here. Come on Twinkles and Psycho."

"Mira, stop calling Celeste and Tulio that, you know they hate it and so do I."

"Fine, mum. Hurry up, CELESTE and TULIO. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

The door slammed loudly; rattling on its hinges, and I winced at the sound. She totally did that on purpose. Hello, vampire hearing? God, raising a teen was tough; I think I have new respect for my parents. Well I would have newfound respect if Renee was still alive anyways and Charlie wasn't a heartless son of a bitch… but not something to dwell on right this second. I didn't need to break down at the moment.

"Mama, can I have sugar on my cereal?"

"Sure, baby, it's on the table by the pepper. Remember it's in a bowl, not the salt shaker, okay?"

"Thanks, Mama."

Rummaging through the creamy blue cupboards, streaked with greasy kid-sized handprints, I looked for one of Angelica's bottles, and then I heated up her formula over the stove top. Bouncing Angel in my arms, I watched in amusement at my tiny little two-year old, as she fixed herself a bowl of cereal with sugar and pink milk. Apparently if it was pink, it reminded her of blood and she ate it.

Raising a half-vampire was an interesting thing, but then again, I guess it was more normal than two vampires looking after seven human children. Oh well, when was I ever normal?

"Bells, do you want to watch Angel, Chiara and Arianna here, or come with me to drop the twins at kindergarten with them instead?"

"Um, we may as well come with you guys, I need to go shopping anyway and we promised Arianna that we would get her a new drawing book for keeping her room tidy last week."

"Okay, can you drop of the kids library books too…? I would but work called me in early, so I have to go the second I drop of Rio and Aida."

"Sure, Toni, and make sure you save hundreds of lives at work today, and don't cut anyone open."

"Yeah sure Bells, because it's just everyday that the hospital lets the scrub nurses operate on the patients."

Laughing with him, I grabbed Angel's baby carrier and a spare bottle, and then pulled a sleepy Ari out into the car, followed by a wide-awake Chiara and Toni, carrying his twins and their backpacks, one under each arm.

"Mummy, where are we going?"

Little Ari rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then looked up at me with her emerald green eyes; swirling with confusing, but still managing to glow with happiness.

"Dropping Aida, Rio and Toni off, then we're going to go do some food shopping and after we are going to the art store so you can pick out a new sketch book, because you have been such a good girl."

"YAY, thank-you Mummy; you're the best mummy in the whole wide world!"

Toni ruffled her ash blonde hair as he strode past us, lifting her tiny body up into the air, while she was squealing and giggling all the way. I smiled broadly, knowing that the day I met Toni was one of the most important days of my life. I didn't know what I would've done without him. He was amazing with the kids and knew just what to do to help me cope with the past; even if he barely knew about it at all. I strapped Chiara into her pink booster seat and then Angel's baby carrier into the back of our sleek black Volvo. (The perfect family car, you know, and definitely the safest, especially for fragile and beautiful humans.) Sliding into the driver's seat, I watched in amusement as Toni wrestled both Aida and Rio into the sidecar of his black and silver Harley XL, before gunning the engine and speeding off towards the Little Tots Kindergarten. Trailing behind him, at a somewhat human pace, I listened to Arianna excitedly babble about her new sketch book and what color she wanted it to be.

"… and I want it to be really big this time, coz I like to draw BIG pictures, mummy; in blue or green or maybe red. No! I want it in gold, just like yours and Daddy's eyes, Mummy. Oh and I need a new blue pencil because Angel tried to eat mine again, and Tulio used the purple and orange ones to build his fort; I can't wait to draw a new picture; the robins are back and they're building a nest outside my window, maybe I'll draw that, or my swing, or maybe Angel with her new teddy, or Mr. Winkles…"

I watched, my unbeating heart bursting with happiness, as Toni hugged his kids goodbye and then nudged them towards their class, with a kiss on top of each their heads. Unaffected as always, Rio grabbed Aida's hand and pulled her towards the tower of blocks their friends were making inside. They were so happy; so content. Maybe they would be okay; even if their pasts had left deep scars on them, scars that would never heal in my own heart; but maybe they could in a young child. Children have so much to live for after all; a future so wide with possibilities…

"Mama, come on! I want to buy strawberry ice-cream!"

I laughed softly at Chiara's bossy attitude and her apparent fixation with everything pink and strawberry, but who could say no to her big, innocent eyes, and her tiny little pink lips that curved into a winning pout. Answer - no one; no one at all.

"Okay, little miss bossy-boots, but first we have to go do some shopping or we won't have any food for you to eat, will we?"

"Otay, Mama."

I just grinned back at my babies, a solitary tear threatening to fall.


	4. Monster In The House Of Children

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor anyone else's but Stephanie Meyer… sorry **

**All My Untold Secrets**

Chapter 3 - Monster in the House of Children

Lily's POV

I skipped happily through the emerald-green grass around our new house; well house was pushing it just a tad, more like a freaking white palace. I sat down in the grass and plucked little flowers from the grass, making vibrant yellow and green daisy chains. I loved nature, I felt at one with it, but I couldn't help but feel a little lonely, and I wished that Lucas, Edward and everyone were here right now, but they wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning. Alice just had to spend another day packing up our old house, just like the last three times we had moved, and once again I had been sent ahead to get a look at the new house.

I didn't mind though, I really liked the like bit of quiet time and of course I didn't mind missing out on Alice packing everyone's things into boxes and then shouting at everyone because they weren't helping and then because when they did help, they did it all wrong. I'm kind of surprised that they all don't come down early and leave Alice to pack up; it would be easier on them, especially since Alice is probably the only person I know that could torture people with packing. And shopping, if my memory of our first shopping trip serves me correctly…

When I got bored of daisy chains, I waltzed by the local high school that we would be attending as of tomorrow, and watched all the teenagers walking out joyously; obviously happy that another day of school was finally over. Great, high school again. I've only finished it three times since the Cullens found me and Lucas ten years ago, but still there is only so many times you can relearn the same things, before your mind practically turns to mush. And here I thought school was meant to change every once and a while. Apparently it hadn't, not in the last forty years at least, according to Edward.

Breathing in the crisp scent of rain and mown grass, I smiled happily, and then stopped shock still. The faint, but still present smell of vampires lingered in the air around me, and it steadily grew stronger as I got closer and closer to town.

Jogging slowly after the scent, I passed house after house after house, until I was standing in front of a white-washed two-story house, with baby-blue trim and curtains, which was tucked away from the rest of the street. The scent of vampires saturated the air in thick smog, and I crept up to the front window curiously.

If there were other vampires here, maybe I could have some new friends. I loved new people, and maybe Lucas would finally find a mate of his own. It would be about time, he was the only one now. The sound of soft snoring hit my ears and horror washed over me in waves. It was the gentle sound of children sleeping, unaware that a vampire was hiding in their midst.

I peeked through the window cautiously, and watched in horror as a brown-haired vampire woman held a tiny, screaming infant in her arms, before pressing her lips to the baby's throat. Shit.

Freaking out at the sight of the murder of an innocent child before my very own eyes, I sent Lucas a message in my mind; "Luke, get the whole family here in like two minutes… a vampire is attacking innocent children… hurry, please…"

I watched in utter horror as the infant slowly fell limp in that monster's arms, and I knew I couldn't do nothing anymore, I had to save the child or at least destroy its murderer. Jumping through the window, I ignored the glass that shattered noisily around me, and ran to that blood-sucking monster and snatched the infant from her arms, screaming at her.

"Leave the poor baby alone, you freaking monster!"

The vampire finally looked up at me, and when I gazed into her eyes, I knew I was staring into the face of a cold-blooded killer. Brilliant blood-red eyes met my soft golden ones, and she growled loudly; the feral sound ripping thought her throat in warning and anger.

"Give me the baby now, and no one gets hurt."


	5. Is Everything As It Seems

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor anyone else's but Stephanie Meyer… sorry **

**All My Untold Secrets**

Chapter 4 - Is Everything As It Seems

Edward's POV

The second Lucas got the mind message from Lily, I knew that we had to go to her as quickly as we could, because knowing my Lily, she would try to take the vile, murdering vampire on herself. And I couldn't lose her. Not another love.

"Everyone, follow me now; there's a vampire near our new house and she's attacking some human children, hurry…"

I tore out of the house like wild fire with my entire family hot on my heels, and then sped in the direction that Lily was screaming at Lucas to go. Within minutes, we were all outside a two-story house that had a shattered front window; all of us aware of it occupants immediately - five humans, one blood-thirsty monster and one screaming Lily.

"Leave the poor baby alone, you freaking monster!"

I was completely appalled, along with the rest of my family. That monster was attacking a baby; how could anyone do that; let alone a woman. They were meant to protect children, not kill them for their own sadistic pleasure.

I heard Lily's startled gasp reverberate through the house, and through her mind saw two blood-red eyes burning a hole in hers, eyes that glimmered with hate and fury… A fierce, feral growl pierced the air, as we climbed through the broken glass that used to be a window and watched the scene unfold before us, unable to move in utter shock.

My darling, loving Lily was quivering in total fright, holding a blonde-haired infant in her arms, while watching in pure fear at the blood-thirsty monster shaking in rage before her. Finally that sadistic monster spoke, her voice breaking with untamable fury,

"Give me the baby now, and no one gets hurt."

Her voice was harsh and animalistic, but what surprised me the most, what struck me dumb was the pleading undertone that barely shadowed her words. Why would she be pleading to kill this child when there were so many humans on this planet? Was she that out of control? Did she need to kill so badly?

"Give me the baby, princess or I can promise you that you and your entire family will live to regret it."

"No, she's just a poor child with a family that loves her, and so are all the other people in this house. How can you kill innocent children, without feeling even the least bit sorry for what you are going to do? Are you truly a cold-blooded bastard?"

Another vicious snarl ripped through the air; full of anger and pain, but it wasn't from the monster in front of us; it was from behind us. A tall male vampire strode purposefully into the room; his black hair glinting in the harsh light of the house, and then he walked over to the woman before us and wrapped one arm comfortingly around her waist. He looked up at all of us in obvious anger, and complete shock crashed like a wave over us. His golden eyes shone in unquestionable rage, and he snarled menacingly, a touch of fear ringing in his voice, "Give her the baby, GOD DAMMIT, or there will be hell to pay."

WHAT?

"No, this is just an innocent little child; only a monster would kill a baby, and we would be monsters to give her to you heartless bastards."

I watched in horror as the guy took a step closer to my Lily and then looked her deep in the eyes, before he spoke quietly, the rage in his voice carefully reigned in. "You have no idea with whom you are dealing, child… just give her the baby."

The psychopathic, murdering woman in his arms squirmed violently against him, and then she screamed out, her voice reverberating through the room; _in anguish?_

"Give me Angel right now or I swear to God, every single one of you will be dwelling in hell before the day is out."

The tiny, innocent child in Lily's arms stirred softly at the woman's words, and then she opened her crystal blue eyes and whispered softly to the monster standing right before us, "Mama?"

I stared at from the baby to the monster in utter confusion, and then screamed what everyone else was thinking at that point, "MAMA?"


	6. Stupid Assumptions

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor anyone else's but Stephanie Meyer… sorry **

**All My Untold Secrets**

Chapter 5 - Stupid Assumptions

Bella's POV

When he screamed, and in turn scared the crap out of my little Angel, I snapped like a rubber band that had been stretched to the breaking point.

"Toni, take Angel now. I don't want her to get hurt because of these bastards."

He strode bravely over and took my little bambino from that bitch's arms, then stood back silently and watched me carefully; and it was almost as if he was willing me to blow up. Huh, that's never happened before, but then again, Angel was as much his as she was mine, so he probably wanted me to dig their graves right now. And I was all too happy to oblige, but I guess I owed them a little. We were friends once, albeit a very long time ago.

"Hello, what do we owe the pleasure of you little visit? Was it just to kill me and leave the children motherless, or do you get your kicks out of breaking into people's homes and threatening to kill them, you freaking hypocrites?"

Tiny, pixie like Alice suddenly stepped out from the stunned group, and my heart softened for a moment, but then I remembered my darling Angel and the absolute terror on her beautiful baby face when she realized it was not her mother holding her but a stranger, and my heart hardened to a block of empty ice. They had brought back some of the memories I had hoped Angel would never have to face again. I waited for one of them to speak, to apologize or at least demand an explanation. I could see how badly they wanted to know what just happened; but no one spoke a word.

"Hello…? Do you have any real reason to be here or are you just trespassing? Because if you are, I promise you I will sue you for all you're worth, and judging by the clothes you're currently sporting, that probably is a lot."

Alice's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, but she managed to stammer out a few words; "Mother… children… what the hell is going on here! WHAT IN THE HELL! Your eyes…"

I sighed, then turned to the side slowly to where Toni stood and focused on my little Angel that was cooing happily in my arms, then took a deep breath before asking the obvious question, "Are my eyes gold again yet, Toni?"

"Deep pools of molten gold as always, my little Bell."

"Good, that horrible red is so unbefitting a mother, don't you think?'

"Could not agree with you more, my darling; gold is so much more beautiful."

Not wanting to explain to those back stabbers what was really going on, I waved it off with my hand, "Too complicated for now…"

I motioned lightly with my hand for the Cullens and the twins to sit, then I gracefully reclined into our beige loveseat, with Angel softly babbling babyish nonsense in my lap and Toni still by my side, with one arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders. The tension flowed away from me ever so slowly, and I melted into Toni's broad shoulder, my body slightly exhausted from my ranting a little while ago, so I let Toni take over for a little while.

"So… I'm sorry about that little display there, but if you want to get my little Bell here mad, just take one of her kids away from her. Oh and by the way, it won't make me that happy either, if you catch my drift? Anyway, I'm sure you have a lot of questions; but so do we and since it was you who have come into our house without permission and threatened my Bells and my family, I think we should go first, don't you? So who are you people anyways?"

Before any of them replied, I cut in swiftly, knowing that they would take forever to cover the briefest of information; Carlisle liked to talk, I guess. Sighing, I introduced Toni to everyone dryly; my voice emotionless.

"That, Toni, is the Olympic or Cullen Coven, they are vegetarians like you and me obviously and take the persona of a family with all adopted children. Esme and Carlisle are the 'parents' of the coven, and Carlisle is a doctor who has practically no blood lust; while Esme, his wife is your basic housewife and 'mother' to the rest of the clan. Then there's Rosalie and Emmett, who are married; Jasper and Alice, who are also married, Edward and finally that crazy woman and the guy next to her, who I am assuming is her twin, because they look identical, frankly. As to their powers, Jasper is an empath, Alice can tell the future and Edward reads minds. The others have enhanced abilities or strengths but no powers. Except I think, the twins share a unique connection, so that they can send each other messages over long distances, but I'm not sure. Well, I think that's everything important for the moment."

I looked up from staring at my feet as I recited everything important about the family I once knew, then gazed at Toni and everyone else, who were sporting identical shocked faces, but I just shrugged it off with a shake of my shoulders.

"I read people pretty well."

Toni shot me a knowing look, and then I knew that he knew that I knew who these people were and how I knew, but it's not like it going to be a secret for long; I mean they can't be that dense. I mean vampires are exceptionally smart; the only exception might be Emmett… anyway.

Carlisle was the first person to recover, but I think it just because he's always been good at coping with odd things, like me; oh well, let the interrogation begin.

"So, apparently you already know us fairly well, so why don't you tell about yourselves, then?"

I opened my mouth, well frankly, to flat out refuse to talk to them about anything to do with my family; we were a pretty big secret after all, but then fate just came up and bit me on the ass; in the form of Mira and a slamming door.

"MOM, I'M HOME! AND I REMEMBERED TWINKLES AND PSYCHO THIS TIME, SO YOU CAN'T GET MAD AND GROUND ME!"

Great, my darling Mira just had to come home right now and bring her blunt honesty with her. Oh fate strikes again. Before she was even in view, she was babbling on with her usual train of thought…

"Hey Mum and Toni; what up with all the vamps in the living room; are you having a surprise slumber party that you didn't remember to tell us lowly humans about again? That's like the third time now, you know."

"Mum, Mira's being annoying again… and she was planning to skip school tomorrow after she dropped us off and then she was gonna go and hang out with Jessie and Kim at the Arena…"

"BLOODY HELL, TINA; I knew it was you listening to my PRIVATE conversation with the guys again! Just wait until mum and Toni are not around and all your vamp protection will be gone, and that's when you should watch your back, tattletale, because I'll be waiting…"

"MUM! MIRA SAID THAT'S SHE GOING TO GET ME! SAVE ME, MUMMY!"

I let out the deep breath I was holding and then turned to Toni, shrugging away his arm and quickly motioning him to sort out the kids upstairs before all they came down here screaming of nightmares from Mira's and Celeste's fighting again. Just like yesterday and the day before and the day before that… you think they could be more sensitive to the fact that the kids don't handle screaming very well. Then I turned to my lovable, yet completely unruly children,

"Celeste, take Tulio with you to the kitchen and get milk and cookies for all of you okay? Remember to use the strawberry for Chiara, and if you promise to be good and stop fighting with your sister, you guys can have the chocolate milk that is for special occasions, okay?"

"Thank-you mummy, I will be the goodest girl there ever was. Pinkie swears."

"Sure you will. Now, Mira what have I told you a thousand times about skipping school. Didn't getting grounded and having to do all the chores for three days teach you last time that you can't skip, especially without me finding out?"

"BUT MUM! I don't want to show the stupid new kids around tomorrow; apparently they're all stinking rich, snobby kids, and they are all 'beautiful' apparently. I mean come on, after you and the rest it's not like I'm going see anyone more beautiful. Vamps have the corner on that freaking market, lucky undead people. On that note, just why is there a group of strange vamps in our living room? I mean you better not have picked up another kid, because personally I think we have enough here already to start our own adoption centre; hey maybe we should; Tina could be the first to go… oh, but then again no one would want her…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

A broad smile slipped to my lips, when I put two and two together, and knew that my foot-in-mouth Mira was ranting on and on about the rich kid snobs who happened to be right in front of her. Oh, the sweet irony.

"Mira, no, I did not pick up another kid and you know I would have told you if I did; yes, you are going to school tomorrow and every other day as well to be perfectly honest, and 'the rich kid snobs' as you dubbed them are sitting right behind you."

"WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? THE NEW KIDS ARE VAMPS! WELL THIS YEAR CERTAINLY GOT A HELL OF A LOT MORE INTERESTING!"

"Bells? All the kids are up now and in the kitchen, so we probably should introduce ourselves. Oh, and Mira there's a can of red bull on the kitchen counter for you, so…"

"Thank you so much Toni. I LOVE YOU!"

I suppressed a soft giggle as Mira streaked out of the room like her tail was on fire, but then playfully scolded Toni, "You really shouldn't buy those for her, Toni, she's going to be hyper like Tulio for hours now, and you know that we don't need more than one of him; he has enough energy to be four people."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you know I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his muscled body tightly, before pulling his head to place a soft kiss on his marble cheek. His lips curved into a smile, and I smiled back up at him, and then reached down to the ground and pulled little Chiara into my arms, bouncing her a little, until she cooed and giggled with happiness.

"Hey, baby, enjoy your nap? Want to meet some new people?"

"Otay, Mama. I love new people."

"Oh I know you do my little bambino. Okay then, all you little angels, get your tiny little butts in here; there's some people I would like you to meet."

One by one all my kids straggled out of the kitchen; wiping chocolate moustaches of their sleepy faces, before taking their places on the long navy couch directly in front of the one the Cullens were now sitting on. They sat up straight and tall, and almost silent; except for Rio and Aida who were giggling and poking each other. Just like normal. And then we waited, and waited and waited… until my frustration got the best of me.

"MIRABELLA, get your butt down here right NOW!"

"But MUUMMMMMMMMMMM, Jason's on the phone and I'm SURE that he's JUST about to ask ME to the SUMMER FLING next week…"

"If you don't get down here right NOW, so help me god, I WILL ground you so hard that you won't be going out until winter AND I will confiscate your mobile phone AND THEN I will go down to your school and dazzle Jason and every other boy in the school to never asking you out, EVER AGAIN!"

'FINE, I'll be right down… stupid vampire powers…"

"That's my baby that I know and love."

"And that's the twenty-year old vampire mom who is mean and creepy that I just happen to know, definitely not love."

"Thanks, baby, you are too kind."

"Whatever…"

I turned back to the extremely confused, yet somewhat amused Cullens, and finally introduced my family to them; even though they really didn't deserve my courtesy, let alone that of my family.

"Well we might as well cut to the chase; we are the Eternity Coven, and obviously we have humans as well as vampires in our coven, but it's fairly complicated so I explain that later. Um, that's Antonio l'Eternita; he's the 'father' of the coven. And then there's my daughter, Mirabella aka Mira, who is turning seventeen in three months. Um, then there's Celestina, who likes to be called Celeste and she's seven; Tulio who's five; the twins, Aida and Valerio, who likes to be called Rio and they are both four. Then there's Arianna, nicknamed Ari, who's three; Chiara who is two and last but not least Angelica, Angel for short, who just turned seven months old yesterday. Well, I guess that's it."

The room fell awkwardly silent, but then Mira, tactful as always, just had to open her mouth.

"Mum, you do realize that you are being weird again. Sorry vamp people, she's always been a little forgetful, anyway this is Isabella l'Eternita, affectionately known as Bella by the rest of the family and the leader of the Eternity Coven. So mum, are we done here, because I really should call Jason back before that slut Amelia gets her claws into him, he is the only decent guy left at school, all the others are creepy players."

"What about Derek? That guy that came over last month, he was a nice enough kid."

"Yeah about him… Mum I don't know how to tell you this, but when I bring a guy home to meet my family, it doesn't say much for the guy when he gets an instant crush on your mother. He walked around in a daze for a week after you smiled at him. Oh, it turns out I did know how to tell you. Well, I'll be upstairs."

"Well that was awkward, anyway, so I'm Bella and well, this is my family. Well except for Felisa, Davide and Edmund who aren't here at the moment. They should be here in a couple of days though. Oh, they actually are vampires by the way; Felisa and Davide are mates and Ed, well he's annoying."

"He's got a crush on mum."

Great, thanks Celeste, let's get into that right now, not like we have guests or anything…

"Yeah, whatever you say Celeste, so any questions?"

The whole family finally snapped out of it and that bitch woman looked at me cautiously before she opened her mouth, "Um hi, I'm Lily and I have a twin brother called Lucas, who is just over there. I am so sorry that I accused you of trying to hurt the baby, but what else would I think when I saw a vampire holding a screaming baby with her mouth pressed to the kid's throat? And about that, how come you have humans in your coven, and not to be blunt, but how do you get away with it? The Volturi kill people for this you know…"

I could see Toni trying to hold his laughter back, just like me, but I guess it would've looked weird if we just burst out laughing for no reason, they'd probably think we were insane, which we might be come to think of it…

"That's okay Lily, I forgive you, but I must warn you if you so much as threaten my children or any person in my family again; I promise you that I will tear you apart myself and then dance on your grave, okay?"

Edward growled at me fiercely and I growled softly back, but not before I felt the protective feeling rolling off him in waves, he loved this Lily girl; figures, he would be the type to declare undying love to one girl and then be with someone else the next; but that was all in the past now, and I would just have to get over it, like I did everything else.

"Kids, can you go up to your rooms and occupy yourselves for a little while. The grownups have to talk about a few things. Celeste and Tulio make sure you get your homework done and can you tell your sister to do hers too."

I smiled as they all shuffled up the stairs, and listened contentedly to the sound of blocks clattering and pages turning, they would be fine for an hour or so hopefully.

"Okay Cullens, I can feel your curiously burning from here, and to answer your questions Lily, our coven is somewhat unique. Almost all the humans in the group are somehow related to a vampire in the group. I created this coven to become like a safe haven for the children of vampires to live, and a place where their parents can visit them from time to time. Mira is my biological daughter, just like Aida and Rio are Antonio's biological children. I probably should tell you the whole story, so here goes.

Three years ago, I found Antonio, as a newly turned vampire who had been abandoned by his sire. In his confusion, he ran back to his home and slaughtered his wife in her bed, but before he killed his one year old twins, I found him and restrained him. I talked to him and helped him to understand that these were his children and we have lived together ever since, and he has developed amazing control. In the last two years, we came across Felisa, Davide and Edmund. They all have similar stories. Felisa was turned as a single mother and almost killed her three year old, Tulio. Davide killed his wife and oldest child, Massimo, but I found him before he got to his youngest; little one-year old Arianna. Then we found Edmund, who tried to pick up his five year old, Celeste from a friend's house, but instead slaughtered said friend and her entire family. Oh, by the way, when they do come here for a visit, can you please not bring this up; their pasts have left some pretty deep scars and wounds that may never heal. It has been a hard time for all of them, to be away from their kids and having the guilt that they killed their families and almost their surviving children.

Then there is Chiara and Angel. They have slightly different stories. Angel I found three months ago, when a nomad vampire attacked her family. Her parents, brother and sister were all slaughtered before her, luckily she was so young or she may never have recovered for the things she witnessed. It was pretty horrific. Anyway, he was saving little Angel for last, because she was his singer; together me and Toni killed him and rescued my little bambino and adopted her. She's been with us ever since. Last but not least there's little Chiara.

Two years ago, I went on a vacation in Italy to check up on Felisa and Davide, when I stumbled across a young woman in a forest, she was in labor and I held her hand as she gave birth to my little angel. When she held Chiara in her arms, she had the biggest smile on her face, and then she told me her story. Her name was Raquel, and she had fallen in love with a handsome man she had met here in the forest; an incubus apparently. She was dying in my arms when she whispered in my ear that I looked so much like her Renato, and then asked me to look after her little Chiara. I promised her I would guard her with my very life, and then she left this world. When I looked into the angelic face of the child in my arms I knew, she was a half-vampire; possibility the first in existence and I've been her mother ever since.

To answer your last question, the Volturi knows that Mira and I exist, but not the others, it is so important they never find out, so if any of you let the knowledge of our existence slip, I will personally slaughter you all in cold blood... err, venom rather. But for now I have to go, the kids need dinner and then it's off to bed for the humans."

I stood up and strode away from them; the guilt that I hadn't told them about me weighing me down like lead, but I couldn't tell them. It was the past and no one needed to live in the past.

They never loved me anyway, only one person, except Mira, from my past ever did and they were long gone now…


	7. Bring On The Guilt

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor anyone else's but Stephanie Meyer… sorry **

**All My Untold Secrets**

Chapter 6 - Bring On the Guilt

Edward's POV

After that woman, Isabella left the room, I felt like the weight of the world was crashing down on my shoulders. We had just accused a saint of being a monster.

I knew from the thoughts around me that the guilt was weighing just as heavy down on everyone else and I could feel it through Jasper's mind. That guy, Antonio suddenly got up and started walking to the door, before he opened it and motioned for us to leave. Not that anyone blamed him, he had every right.

"I think you should leave now. Maybe tomorrow would be a better time to talk again. Bella is going to be busy with the kids for a while now, oh and it is going to be sunny tomorrow, so I wouldn't plan on going to school."

I nodded guiltily along with everyone in my family, then slipped my arms around Lily's waist and guided her out the door. We walked silently back to our house, everyone going over and over everything that had just happened in their heads…

'I can't believe I called her a monster, she is going to hate me forever or kill me'

'How could newborns have that much control? Antonio is only three years old…'

'Oh those poor children to lose their parents so young and their vampire parents; to live with that guilt'

'Why did I feel like I've met Isabella before; I must miss Bella too much'

'God the guilt, I can't believe we did that. They have done nothing wrong, how could we do that…'

'Why can't I see any of their futures? What's happening?'

Suddenly soft footsteps and a racing heart hit us and we stopped still, waiting for the human trailing us to catch up. Within minutes, Mira stood before us, her body shaking in anger… Acknowledgement… Worry?

"You're Edward aren't you?"

Her blunt statement hit me like a ton of bricks. What was she on, chasing after us like that and how did she know me? And why couldn't I hear any of them? She stood up tall, then smiled sheepishly, pink staining her vampire pale cheeks.

"Sorry for following you guys, but Mum didn't tell you her story or mine either and you probably deserve to know, and I know my mum, she'll never tell you. It'd be too hard for her to dredge up to many memories. So do you want to talk here or can one of you give me a ride because I have a feeling it might take me all night to get to your house, right? So anyone want to volunteer?"

We all looked at her in shock, not only was she not in the least bit scared of us, but she actually was comfortable and bossing us around like we couldn't kill her with the flick of wrist. Just like my Bella used to be, it was going to be hard to live here if this girl was going to be a Bella reincarnate.

Then Lucas's thoughts hit me, and I nearly fell over, I didn't know he even liked girls… 'I love this woman, she would make this life a heck lot more enjoyable, I wonder if she likes me… shit, Edward stop listening to my thoughts; get lost'

Then, Mira did something none of us expected, especially me since I couldn't read her thoughts, "Okay, since you guys obviously haven't met a human so comfortable with vampires, even though I probably should remind you that my mom has been one most of my life, but if you guys are really that tongue-tied, I just pick myself. Eenie, menie, mo… Guess it's the handsome man in the back, come on Lucas is it? The night isn't getting any younger…"

'What? She wants me to carry her? Doesn't she know what she does to me? For god's sake Edward stop reading my thoughts, I can feel your smirk from here…'

"Edward, maybe you should see a doctor, people at school are going to think something is wrong if you keep zoning out like that; oh and Lucas I just wanted a ride not a date, so stop staring me like you're going to pass out, and my face is up here, just FYI…"

Snickers exploded around me, and before I knew it Emmett had rushed out and crushed Mira in his arms, I half expected her to scream in anger; but she didn't, but then this girl surprised us all; just like Bella used to. Stop it Edward, it's been almost eighteen years and you have to live for your family and Lily's sake; they need you.

I shook my head and ran after my family, Lily's hand laced in mine, as I watched Mira giggle and chatter happily with Emmett as she bounced up and down on his shoulders; then suddenly reached down and ruffled Lucas's hair, which would've made him blush, based on his thoughts, if he could.

'Did she just touch me? God, I think I love her; damn it Edward, I would not be blushing and you know it, so stop smirking at me…'

I laughed softly and when Lily gazed up at me curiously with her molten gold eyes, I whispered what Lucas had been thinking in her ear and soon she was laughing along with me; the happiness that her brother finally liked someone rolling off her in waves.

It was good, that they were happy, both of them.


	8. Let Me Tell You A Story

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor anyone else's but Stephanie Meyer… sorry **

**All My Untold Secrets**

Chapter 7 - Let Me Tell You a Story

Mira's POV

I jumped off Emmett's back happily and gracefully, then reached over and ruffled Lukas's hair again, making him lower his head in embarrassment, oh, he was too cute. Then I ran in the direction of their house happily, but my mischievous side took over and I jumped and swung up into a tall tree on their front lawn before flinging myself at the only open window with catlike reflexes. I slipped quickly through the hall then ran full bolt at the stair's banister, sliding down like a five year old. I flipped off the end and sat down in the closest seat; a creamy blue recliner, before buffing my nails on my shirt and sighing in mock boredom.

Two seconds later, the entire Cullen coven was in front of me, their jaws dragging on the ground as they stared at me in shock. I grinned goofily up at them, and then spoke up sheepishly,

"What took you guys so long? I've been waiting forever…"

A tiny little pixie, Alice I think it was, bounded after me with arms outstretched, just waiting to crush all my bones in a vampire hug, but I just grinned wickedly, before flipping over her head in a perfect back somersault, before landing with a soft thud in the arms of a very surprised and shy Lucas.

"How the hell did you do that? That was freaking awesome!"

I giggled softly at Emmett's obvious confusion and enthusiasm; he was like a huge teddy bear.

"Gymnastics with mom since I was seven; I guess it made me more vampire like; but anyways, why don't we all have a seat and if Lucas here would kindly put me back on the ground, I can tell you some stuff mom didn't, sound good?"

After Lucas shakily placed me back on the ground, I sat back down in the previously abandoned recliner, crossing my legs elegantly and peered up at everyone through my black eyelashes.

"So as you know, I'm Mirabella, but I swear to the god of all things undead, I will kill anyone who calls me by that name, so call me Mira instead. Anyways, Isabella is my mum and she has looked after me ever since I was born almost seventeen years ago. For the first two years of my life, we were a normal mother and daughter, but on my second birthday, a vampire attacked her and changed her. Mum managed to kill the vampire before she could hurt me, but that's all I really remember. I do however recall meeting the Volturi when I was five years old, after being followed by them for a few years. Apparently they really wanted mum to join them for her power which she had finally perfected, but only if she disposed of me. Mum of course said no to that; and then went ballistic, attacking everyone in sight before grabbing me and running away, where we hide away from the vampire world. We soon met everyone and became a family, but only Toni could stay with us for appearances sake and the fact that Felisa, Davide and Edmund are still very young and don't have the control to be around humans 24/7, especially their own children. Mum and I are very close, because until we met the others, it was just us since the day she was turned. So that's pretty much my story in a nutshell. Mum knows all of it, but for some reason she seems reluctant to talk about it, I only know that a lot of horrible things happened to her when she was younger; before she was changed I mean. Oh, I do know that mum was changed when she was 21, she had just turned nineteen when she had me, but that's about it, I think. So, question time then?"

I leaned forward, ready and willing to answer any questions, but I just didn't expect the first one in the slightest;

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

All our heads whipped around, so fast I could hear the whiplash, to stare at Lucas. When I saw the embarrassment on his face, I smiled coyly, then whispered softly; completely aware that everyone could hear me,

"No, I don't. I probably would've before now, but mum is changing me on my seventeenth birthday in three months, and it's just easier if I don't fall in love with a human first. Guess I'm waiting for the right vampire to catch my eye then."

With that I fluttered my eyelashes at Lucas, then giggled slightly at his somewhat awe-struck face, maybe this was the guy for me, maybe…

"So now that we've established the non-existence of my love life; any other questions?"

Alice's wind chime voice piped in quickly, and I longed wistfully for the day when my voice would be like that; beautiful and alluring.

"How come none of our powers work on any of you, if Lily hadn't seen your mother, there would have been no way we would've known vampires even lived here."

"Oh, that's mum's power and the reason the Volturi wanted her, she's like Renata; a shield but way more powerful."

I stopped there, not really sure how to explain the extent of her shield, but when I saw the excited look on Carlisle's face I know how badly he would want to know.

"How so exactly; can she shield more than one person?"

I knew it, an inquisitive mind that one has.

"Renata can only shield one person, so long as she is touching them in some way, but mum's shield can be used in more than one way. A part of it is physical; it protects her from most physical powers and attacks, but only herself. She can't share it, but the shield on her mind is interesting. It protects her at all times from any physic powers. She also has the ability to stretch it can use it on others… that's where it get tricky and hard to explain. I should probably start with the fact that when she was human she could ward off some physic powers, like mind readers and such, but when she turned it got more powerful… hang on I think I remember the vampire that couldn't read her mind, maybe you know who it is. What was his name again…?"

Then a wind-chime voice I knew so well rose up from the darkness and I knew without a single doubt I was in a lot of trouble.

Shit.

Edward's POV

When Mira said those last things, my mind went into overdrive; all her incomplete musings described only one person I knew; Bella. Could it be true that she was alive…?

Then I heard a voice, sweet and husky, ring out from the shadows, and something in my mind finally clicked, and I felt my heart breaking all over again…


	9. The Past Haunts Me

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor anyone else's but Stephanie Meyer… sorry **

**All My Untold Secrets**

Chapter 8 - The Past Haunts Me

Bella's POV

I knew the second I found that Mira was gone, exactly where she was. Shit.

Bolting wildly, I followed her familiar and potent scent to a tall, palatial white house that could only belong to the ridiculously rich Cullens; and after taking a deep breath that I no longer needed, walked slowly and soundlessly through the inky darkness, heading towards the only lit room and the ten bodies that it held within; nine of them vampires and one a human who was in very deep trouble when I got a hold of her.

I heard my baby's voice speaking softly and then saw her beautiful face scrunched up slightly in concentration, just like mine used to so long ago…

"…I should probably start with the fact that when she was human she could ward off some physic powers; like mind readers and such, but when she turned it got more powerful; hang on I think I remember the vampire that couldn't read her mind, maybe you know who it is. What was his name again…?"

I finally spoke up, my voice rising up like a siren from the dark, making my presence known to the world; well the world that was the Cullen family.

"The vampire's name was Edward Cullen, Mira and he is sitting right in front of you…"

My voice sounded unearthly dead, something it hadn't been since my life eighteen years ago, and then after that tragedy three years later, but no matter how my voice sounded, I held my head high and looked all the Cullens straight in the eyes, waiting patiently for their reactions to the girl they had abandoned, who had returned to haunt them again eighteen years later as a vampire.

There was complete and utter silence, so much so that I finally understood the phrase 'you could hear a pin drop,' and it was too irritating for me to let it continue.

"Mira, I would suggest that you sit there very quietly and not make another sound, your father will deal with you when you get home, but for now, not a sound. You have already revealed enough and made two covens very uncomfortable with each other. The past was never meant to be dredged up again."

I watched her shrink slightly in her seat, a confused frown on her face, but I knew that the minute I started talking everything would eventually fall into place; for all of them. Well maybe not, I was only a human then; not important enough to be worth remembering, but anyway…

"Hello, everyone, it's been awhile I must say. You all look exactly how I remember you, but I guess that's not surprising. I think you probably have put all the pieces together by now but, if not I'll introduce myself. I am Isabella l'Eternita, formerly Bella Swan of Forks, Washington. I trust you guys remember me, but if not, it's really of no consequence. I was a part of your past, and the past is easily forgotten. Is there anything you would like to know…?"

I stood there, leaning lightly against the doorframe, just waiting, but again there was nothing… After ten minutes… then twenty… then forty… still nothing…

"Okay, if you don't have anything to say to me I understand, but Mira is still human and it is two-thirty in the morning and she has school today, so I suggest that if there is anything at all you want to say, you say it now, because I will be walking out that door in two minutes.

My statement was met with unfocused, blank stares, and I sighed, and then sashayed past motionless body after motionless body to where my baby, Mira was sitting; her eyes half closed with sleep. Taking her hand gently in mine, I pulled her after me and then told her to wait outside for me. She nodded slowly, not out of fright or confusion this time, but lethargy. She was so tired, maybe I should let her stay home tomorrow, and it would save her from any awkward questions tomorrow anyway. I smiled sadly at the people in front of me that I had once called family, and then walked away.

Something I had never done before, but had been done to me by all the people that loved me. "Goodbye then…"

My whisper farewell was lost to them, and a deep sadness pressed down on my heart once again,

Chapter 9 - Stunned Silence…

Edward's POV

Oh, shit, Bella is alive, and is a vampire, with a new family and children and a home. What have I done? Why would she think that we wouldn't remember her; she is the best thing in all our lives; and one thing is true, no matter how much I like Lily, she isn't Bella. Bella is my soul mate and I will love her forever… no matter what.

Alice's POV

OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD BELLA'S ALIVE! NO WAIT SHE'S WALKING AWAY…. WHY WON'T SOMEONE STOP HER? WHY CAN'T I SAY SOMETHING? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?

Jasper's POV

That's Bella? Shit, I caused this; if I could've just controlled myself, Edward never would have decided to leave; I have to tell her sorry… what the hell? Why can't I tell her…?

Emmett's POV

My little sister's back! Hell yeah! Now we can be a family again, but why's she so sad? Like someone died; we're all here and we all love her! Please Bella come back! Why can't I stop her, it's like I can't move, NO BELLA DON'T GO!

Rosalie's POV

This is so unfair, Bella is a vampire and she has kids. I want kids and that baby, Angel is so adorable, maybe Bella will let me help her look after her. Who said we can't be friends, the Bella we knew would never hold grudges, would she? But there is something definitely off about her… something more terrible than us leaving her happened, I can see it in her eyes, it's like a part of her isn't there anymore…

Esme's POV

Oh my poor baby Bella, how could she think we don't want her… how could she think her family has forgotten her, oh my poor baby girl… what happened to you?

Carlisle's POV

What happened to Bella? You can see the emptiness in her eyes, just like some of the abuse victims I've dealt with… what happened to her when we left? And what exactly is her power, it sounds stronger than anything I have ever seen…

Lily's POV

I can't believe that is Bella, what is going to happen now… is Edward still in love with her? What is he going to do now that she has a new family…?

Lucas's POV

I can't believe the famous Bella is Mira's mother, this is going to be a interesting; I wonder why no one is saying anything at all, hang on, is she leaving? Why is no-one saying anything? Why can't I move?


	10. Scars That Never Healed

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine nor anyone else's but Stephanie Meyer… sorry **

**All My Untold Secrets**

Chapter 9 - Scars That Never Healed

Bella's POV

I wrapped a blanket around my baby girl, rocking her softly in my arms; just watching and listening to her as she slept, something I could never do again.

Wistfully, I placed her softly on her cherry wood bed, and tucked her scarlet quilt around her; she always loved that color, and for the life of me, I'll never know why… Red is the color of blood, of death, of danger; everything humans should fear and shy away from, but Mira true to form was too much like me, completely without self-preservation.

Though I must admit, just like blue always was my color; with her ivory skin and ebony hair, and my chocolate eyes thought slightly darker than mine had ever been, scarlet was definitely her color. I choked back a sob every time I gazed into her beautifully innocent eyes, longing to be human again, and saddened by the choices I had made in my life; she was a living reminder all of the mistakes I had made; the scars, the drugs, the booze, and everything in between…

I looked at her, and as I saw her innocence; her humanity, something inside me twisted in grief and pain, she was the me that has a chance to live; the me that hasn't been broken and screwed over, but she didn't want that life.

She craved this life instead, said she didn't fit into the human world, but I knew the truth, she'd never tried. Ever since she was a little girl this was her choice, and I couldn't refuse her, not my baby girl; because this was her life and she deserved to choose what she wanted to do with it, not like I had. I just hoped she would find her soul mate before she changed, I couldn't bear it if she was destined to be like me for eternity; completely alone…

I silently slipped out of her room, but not before I heard her breathe out quietly,

"Lucas…"

With that single word, my heart broke and swelled at the same time. Broke because of the similarity between us and our first loves, but swelled because she just maybe she had a love to stay in this life, because I had seen how Lucas lit up when she was there, maybe she would be okay, she deserved it so much…

I slowly walked into my empty room and sat down on my purposeless bed, venomous tears running softly down my cheeks.

It was now, when the sun went down and my life died away, that the void inside me swallowed me up with grief. Memories flashed in my mind, one after another, perfectly clear and horribly painful. I reached over to my bedside table, and opened the top oak drawer. Pulling out the only item it contained, I dangled it in my fingertips; the light dancing off it and around the room. I followed the tiny links of white gold down, mesmerizing every pattern and fold in the metal, before I gazed at the tiny treasure hanging from the dainty chain.

Just a tiny, delicate ring; snow-white gold that twisted gracefully around tiny twin hearts of sparkling rose diamond. I didn't need to read the inscription on the underside of the ring to know what it said, I had the words burned into my mind…

'**Nothing in this world will separate us, my Bella Angelo' **

_My Beautiful Angel… how I wish I still was…_

Tears stained the bed sheets around me, and I whimpered softly, wanting to scream and wail in agony, but I couldn't, my children were sleeping, and I loved them so much; but nothing seemed to fill this void. There was only one, who could have, but not anymore; because something had separated us,

Forever…


End file.
